


Entertaining

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Dream Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Entertaining

Harry leaned back in the chair, bracing his hands on the seat as Snape writhed on his lap, rubbing his arse over Harry's cock. The other men in the club were watching and pointing, clearly entertained by the show. Harry knew he was blushing Gryffindor red. 

It was just a physical reaction, he told himself, and yet it was Snape's voice he heard in his head. 

Suddenly Snape moved his hands to the zip of Harry's trousers…

"Severus!" Harry cried out, waking from his dream. Looking down the bed, he watched as Severus licked the head of his spent cock.


End file.
